


This Guy's In Love With You, Bro

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [26]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: One look and I knew that it's already different.His gazes are getting stickier than ever before.One smile?There's a different meaning.He doesn't look at me as his best friend anymore.





	This Guy's In Love With You, Bro

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on Parokya Ni Edgar's This Guy's In Love With You, Pare but of course since I love Yutae, I'll do it in a Yutae way. :)
> 
> If you're a Filipino. You'll probably laughing right now because of the title. My bad.
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun!

 

One look and I knew that it's already different. His gazes are getting stickier than ever before. One smile? There is a different meaning. He doesn't look at me as his best friend anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

If looks can melt, Yuta might probably be boiling from the heat radiating from the his best friend's gazes. Lee Taeyong couldn't stop staring at Nakamoto Yuta who's all drenched in sweat, his shirt sticking to his body where the outline of his body can be seen clearly much to his delight. _He's too sexy, damn._ Taeyong absentmindedly bit his lip. _God, he's really sweating that hard? What more if he's doing it with me? Go-_

"Taeyong?... Tae?"

"Oh.. Yuta..uh.. why?" Taeyong's reveries were all gone when Yuta just walked in front of him, waving his hands to wake his best friend up.

"Are you okay?" Taeyong nods his head and grabbed the towel inside his bag to give it to him. He took it and wiped the towel on his face down to his neck until he reached his collarbones. _Damn Taeyong, stop fantasizing when he's in front of you._

"Thanks. I'll take a shower then we can hang out in my crib." He tossed the used towel to him and left to the shower room. Taeyong looked down at the towel and picked it up. He looked from his right and left to see if someone is watching. When he ensured that the coast is clear, he sticks it to his nose to smell it. _Fuck, he smells so good. His musky scent is still there even though he's drenched in sweat for almost three hours. Sweet Jesu-_

"Taeyong?.. What are you doing with that towel?" _Oh, Shit._ Taeyong quickly hid the towel in his bag and stood up, feeling embarrassed. "Nothing, uh.. let's go?"

 

 

 

They were walking out of the campus, side by side. Yuta, being the soccer captain in their school, is quite popular among the girls while Taeyong, being his best friend for three years and secretly crushing on him, feels so irritated whenever these girls decide to flirt with the man of his dreams. Yuta doesn't actually bothered with them but Taeyong is. That's why whenever they try to stick close to Yuta, Taeyong is glaring at them with his most dangerous look and the girls who are trying to make a move were like kicked puppies or sulking in the corner of their rooms.

"I don't get it.. man.. I mean.. why do you hate those chicks so much?" Yuta asked when they finally got out of the campus. "I just don't like their attitude. I hate those kinds of women.." _More like those girls who are flirting with you._

"..oh.. okay.." Taeyong let out a sigh in relief when Yuta finally disclosed the topic. They talked about the games that Yuta wanted to play with while walking towards his house. He couldn't stop grinning at how cute Yuta can be whenever he's so excited for something. This makes him want to kiss the boy in front of him... only if he has some courage to do so.

 

 

 

 

When they reached the house, Yuta's mom opened the door and as usual, Taeyong greets her politely. Yuta's mom seems to like him the very first time Yuta brought him in just because of his sweet personality, his cooking skills and even his cleaning abilities that triples the points from her. She even joked around his son to marry Taeyong instead that made the latter choke on his coke and almost face his own death.

"You know, everytime you come here in our house, it's always clean." Yuta's mom said while helping Taeyong in preparing the food for dinner. "That's because I'm your second son, auntie." Both of them chuckled as they finished setting the table. Yuta's mom called the others to eat and they were so amazed at the food that their guest just cooked.

"Tae Oppa.. this is so delicious.." Haruna, Yuta's younger sister said.

"Yeah, Tae.. it really is." Momoka added and took another spoonful of it.

"Thank you." Taeyong said shyly and looked at Yuta whose cheeks are puffed with food. "I HAD A BESHFWEND WHO'SH A GWEYT COOK! I WAB YOU!" _Did he just said he love me? Oh god, it feels like I'm in a cloud nine. Imagine him saying those words to be for so many times..._ Taeyong blushed even more.

 

 

 

It was the school team's game for the semi finals and Taeyong knew that this is an important one for Yuta. He didn't have any interests in soccer but for the sake of supporting his best friend (and watch him getting drench in sweat), he sat on the nearest bleacher behind their coach and cheered loudly for him.

"YUTA! YUTA! YOU CAN DO IT, YUTA!" Taeyong's shouts stood up the most making Yuta look at him in surprise. Taeyong waved at him and pulled out a hand fist in the air. His crush grinned slightly and Taeyong was all satisfied with it. _Why am I so whipped?_

Everyone cheered up when Yuta scored a goal that made them win. Of course, Lee Taeyong is there, so proud of the achievement that his best friend had done. He ran up to the field, ignoring the stares of everyone and hugged his sweaty best friend so tight.

"I'm so happy for you!" He can feel Yuta's breath hitched.

"Taeyong... you're hugging me too tight." Taeyong immediately untangled himself off from him and grinned awkwardly. "But I'm still very happy for you, really."

"Thanks.. so.. uh.. I'm going to my team." Taeyong was left alone in the field, watching Yuta celebrate his win with his team mates. _Pathetic. You looked so pathetic, Taeyong._

 

 

 

 

After a few days, Taeyong noticed that Yuta is avoiding him. Whenever he reaches out for Yuta, the other would just simply ignore him by talking to his other friend or classmate. He really don't know what he had done that made Yuta stop hanging out with him. What's worse is that even Yuta's mother doesn't want to talk to him too.

"Just give him some time.." Taeyong's mother said as if she knew what he's feeling right now. "Maybe he's just confused on what your real intention is.."

"What are you talking about, Mom? You don't even know what's happening to me right now." Taeyong threw the piece of scrambled paper into the bin.

"Trust me... I knew everything about what's happening to you right now." He got confused. But when his mother pointed out his most precious diary, he knew he's fucked up. _Shit._ "Shit."

"No cursing, honey." Taeyong's mother reprimanded.

"Who did this?" Taeyong's mom pointed her index finger to the door of his _most favorite brother's_ room... "LEE DONGHYUCK!"

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, hyung... Hyung!" Donghyuck had been clinging on Taeyong's legs for three hours now but the older doesn't budge. "Hyung, please? Forgive me this once?"

"How can I forgive you when you leaked my secret diary on the internet!?"

"Because you are so whipped to Yuta hyung that I made a move for you.." Taeyong face palmed and pushed his brother away from him. "You fucking messed up, okay? Yuta's avoiding me for days now and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, if he's really that dick and continues to avoid you then he doesn't really deserve you. Hyung, don't get blind just because he's handsome and all. You need to love someone for who they really are."

"I do love him for who he is, Hyuck."

"But why is he avoiding you than confronting you right now?" Taeyong couldn't even answer that. "If his friendship with you is THAT important, he will talk to you about this issue right away." Donghyuck actually has a point. He buried his head on the pillows and groaned. "...or maybe he also have some feelings for you and he's just so confused right now?"

"Shut up, Hyuck! That won't even happen!" Donghyuck was about to reply when Taeyong threw a pillow to shut him up.

 

 

 

It was Monday morning that Taeyong decided to just go with the flow. He puts on his favorite black converse and pulled his bike out to use it for the very first time again. He stepped on the pedal and rode it to the place where he doesn't really want to go right now. He secured his bike with a lock and walked straight inside the campus to go to his first class.

When he entered the room, a loud "Surprise" startled him and almost close the door to retreive.

"Taeyong! Don't close it!" He heard the voice of his best friend and he just wished that he wanted to vanish in this place right now. He clutches his back pack's strap tightly and opened the door again, revealing the ever beautiful Nakamoto Yuta. "Hey, I.. uh.. just wanna surprise you so we can talk."

Taeyong didn't speak but he just nods his head and followed Yuta out to the balcony.

"I know that it's so stupid of me to avoid you like that... I was just...so... confused on what is really happening." Yuta started which made Taeyong listened to him intently. "...I mean.. when I first saw you, you were so cheerful and energetic and that made me feel like I'm home. My family welcomed you like a real member, you even cooked for us and clean our house like it's your home too.. You made me feel so special and I feel like shit treating you nothing and much even worse.. avoids you."

"I'm really sorry, Taeyong.. I really do. I don't even know where I'm good at aside from playing soccer. You even persuade me to join this club and I owe you my win. I'm really sorry for treating you like shit. I just... I don't.. even know... what to feel anymore." Taeyong's eyes widen in anticipation. He didn't expect that Yuta will like him too but he definitely wished for it. "What do you feel right now, Yuta?" Taeyong is still hopeful.

"This." Taeyong stopped breathing when Yuta leaned his head closer to him. _Is he going to kiss me now? Dear goodness, thank you!_ He thought and blinked a few times before feeling his best friend's lips onto his. Yuta's lips are soft and sweet that he loves to kiss it even more. If possible, he wanted to just stay like that and skip the whole day of classes. Yuta chuckled at Taeyong's eagerness to kiss him more but he decided to pull back so that he can explain more about his feelings towards him.

"When your brother tagged me the picture of your diary, I was so confused and shocked.. I honestly don't know how to respond... but when I remembered the times that you're always with me, spending each of our time together hanging out and having fun, my heart can't stop beating and I knew that I do... like you... even before."

"Yu-"

"...but that picture actually is only a confirmation about your attraction for me. Even before that diary was leaked, Johnny always talks about you being so unusual whenever you're with me." Taeyong face got red that made him lower his head in embarrassment and Yuta finds it cute. He pulled his chin up to look at his eyes and stare at it. "I... like you, Lee Taeyong.. I just want you to know that."

"I...don't like you.." Yuta's heart almost stop beating. "What?"

"I... love you.." And that's the cue for Yuta to seal his lips again to his new boyfriend.

 

 

"Class is about to start, you can continue lip locking during break." Both Taeyong and Yuta cursed at the cockblocking english professor.

 

 


End file.
